1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a cost effective vehicle anti-theft system which utilizes a mechanism to lock the seat back in a position which prevents the vehicle from being driven by an unauthorized person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of anti-theft devices for disabling vehicles if not operated by an authorized person have been available in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,641,492 to Vinokur discloses an anti-theft device for vehicles which is connectable between the horn, running lights and cigarette lighter circuits, the cigarette lights being used to temporarily deactivate an anti-theft alarm; U.S. Pat. No. 3,525,414 to Copelan discloses an automotive ignition circuit for preventing unauthorized starting of the engine and utilizes a concealed push button reset switch; U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,610 to Shilling discloses a vehicle theft-prevention system having a concealed switch operable to disable the ignition system; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,382 to Roucek discloses a vehicle alarm system wherein depression of the horn ring disables the alarm and connects the normal circuits of the car for operation.
An anti-theft device which has had recent commercial success is an extendible mechanism which is first aligned with the vehicle steering wheel and then adjusted such that opposite ends engage the steering wheel. A key locking mechanism is then engaged such that the ends cannot be moved, preventing the steering wheel from rotating a sufficient degree to allow an unauthorized person from controlling the direction of the moving vehicle.
An electronic system is also available which, when mounted on a vehicle, sends out position signals which are detected at a receiving station, enabling law enforcement to recover the vehicle if stolen.
All the above systems, although each having desirable features, are relatively expensive. For example, the steering wheel locking mechanism although relatively inexpensive, is not effective in deterring a professional thief. On the other hand, an electronic monitoring system, although effective, costs approximately $700.00, a factor which inhibits its widespread use.
What is therefore desirable is to provide a simple and cost effective system for preventing vehicle theft.